


Memory

by Evilawyer



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilawyer/pseuds/Evilawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Time Frame: _Parting of the Ways_

When Jack flirts with him, there's affection in his eyes. The Doctor knows there is.

When Jack kisses him, he gives his heart and promises his life. The Doctor knows he does.

There was an era when the Doctor could love. He knows there was. That knowledge is clear in his mind, so he lets Jack kiss him before sending him off to die. He doesn't feel Jack's love, though. He can't feel it because, while he knows he could love, he can't remember what it feels like to receive it.

Knowledge grows with life and time, but memory fades.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "memory" at tw_dw_slashfest.livejournal.com.


End file.
